Having Fun with Nanoprobes
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Trying to get pregnant is never as easy as it seems.


I was tired of seeing Janeway and Seven. I don't like the pair. I prefer Seven and Torres. They seem the most logical because Seven and Janeway is too creepy and the boys were all fit to mate up with Seven. She's out of everyone's league. I would be happy if more people would write more about Seven and Torres. There's simply not enough. Doing OOC is fine by me as well.

**Having Fun with Nanoprobes**

I don't own ST: V, only the story

It started out with tons of arguing. What were they arguing about; mostly dominance over who was far more superior than the other woman. Both had wanted the other to know their place and show respect. At least that's only part of it, the surface argument, but there was more and there always will be, at least for these two.

At first, the half breed could have cared less for the drone. The drone was there for a purpose and then once that purpose had been fulfilled, she would be out of the chief engineer's hair. However, she could not deny that the drone had a good mind, but then she questioned whether that mind was just being fueled to the other ideas from the hive mind. It was later, after the drone became an ex-drone, when the half breed realized that the blond was truly a genius. There was fear and envy, followed quickly by being impressed. Although she was annoyed by the blonde's presence in engineering and argued with her, the chief found the arguing fun, but only because she could have some sort of intelligent "conversation" with someone who found engines fascinating and sought to perfect the efficacy of said engines. Eventually, it led to the half breed to fall in love with the tall, beautiful blond.

As for the drone, she, at first, thought the chief engineer was flawed in many ways that weren't Borg. After she regained her individuality, unexplained emotions affected her. These feelings were new and she had no idea what to do with them. She had believed in perfection and sought to make Voyager perfect, not its crew since people were prone to be fickle in all things. Being changeable was crazy and chaotic. However, when she was with the half breed, the ex-Borg had grown to appreciate the woman and her creative mind to adapt to changing circumstances. The blond was also drawn into the woman's need for perfection. Because of her new and overwhelming emotions, the ex-drone had no way of actually expressing herself. Arguing with the chief engineer was as close as she could get to expressing anything to the shorter woman. After researching on mating rituals, the blond had figured out she was acting on her emotions like a preteen boy would when he found a girl that his likes. Basically, she was intentionally getting into the arguments to invoke strong emotions to come from the other. Of course, she also studied on Klingon mating rituals and they were pretty much the same. Often times the blond wondered if the half-Klingon had realized she was trying to mate with her. Yes, the ex-Borg was in love with the chief engineer and she found it not irrelevant.

It was a long journey and two failed relationships to get these two strong minded women together. In fact, they were married. How they came to take the oath is a rather long story. Let's just say, it was a life and death situation involving a group of Amazonian type woman, an almost complete water world, and a bloody fight, but that's another story.

Being married was wonderful, and sadly, it felt like something was missing, a child. In the twenty-fourth century, there was a method that could be used for two women to have a child of shared genetics. The method included taking an egg from each woman to create an egg with the DNA of both women. Unfortunately, this was a problem for Seven and B'Elanna because Seven could not have children, or at least contribute to having children, due to the fact that her reproduction system was tempered with by the Borg. The Borg's technology had destroyed her chances at having children. What happened, they stopped the process for a woman to have and carry eggs, this allowing for a female drone not to have their monthly, for a Borg drone did not do that. They believed reproduction was irrelevant and time consuming making it inefficient. The closest thing a Borg-drone could come to reproduction is when they would assimilate people with their nanoprobes.

Feeling guilt, Seven had worked very hard to come up with a solution for their dilemma. After exactly one year after they got married, Seven had come up with the perfect solution for their childless problem. It was their one year anniversary and Seven had planned something romantic for the occasion. She decorated the dining portion of their quarters as romantic as possible. There were candles scattered around and a bottle of sparkling cider being cooled off in a metal bucket of ice. In the center of the table was huge vase filled with two dozen red roses. The replicator was ready and waiting for Seven's food order.

Once that section of the quarter was completed, Seven went to arrange the bedroom. Again candles were placed everywhere. A bottle of bath salts found its way to the bathroom. Taking a basket of rose petals, Seven started dropping them from the bedroom door to the bed and covered the bed in a good solid layer. The emptied basket was placed in the recycler by the replicator. Here, Seven had reproduced a box of chocolates, a bottle of lavender scented lotion and can of whipped cream. She took these items and set them on a nightstand next to the bed.

Once everything was ready in all three rooms, Seven decided it was time to prepare herself. She fought the urge to take a sonic shower, thinking about cleansing with come later. Instead she took off her biosuit and replaced it with a blue silk yukata. While studying different earth cultures, the blond found Japanese clothing ascetically pleasing. She had replicated a light blue yukata with the pattern of dark blue sakuras. After having been on Voyager for three and a half years and rarely needing to use her replicator rations, Seven could afford to spurge every now and then, but not often, since it would be deemed a waste.

Once dressed, Seven took a seat on the sofa and began to read over her Padd at her calculations, just to make sure everything was perfection. Her diagnosis was finished in a half hour. She looked to see what time it was. In just a few minutes, her wife was about to come home (quarters can feel like home when you have a family).

"Computer," came a slightly cold, yet anxious voice of the ex-drone, "locate B'Elanna Torres-Hansen."

_Lieutenant Torres-Hansen has left engineering_.

"Computer, dim the lights at half its normal brightness."

_Dimming lights engaged._

Seven placed the Padd on the steel coffee table and waited for her wife to come through the doors. Ten minutes, the swishing sound of the doors being opened and a very startled gasp of B'Elanna later, Seven's heart grew in her chest. The blond stood up and walked over to her wife and gave a bow.

"Welcome home my be'nal, do you want dinner?" she indicated the table? "A bath?" she pointed to the bedroom, through which the bathroom was located. "Or me?" she held her arms out indicating herself.

B'Elanna would have laughed at Seven's audacity, but she was rather turned on by the invitation. She threw herself in Seven's arms and kissed the woman with great passion.

"I take it, you want me then?"

Still deciding not to laugh, B'Elanna whispered in her wife's ear, "I'll always want you, but Seven, where did you pick this welcome up from?"

"As you recall, I have done several thorough researches on some of earth cultures, one of which is Japanese culture."

"So, this sort of greeting is normal for Japan? It sounds hard to believe."

"It is indeed not normal, but it is merely a fantasy element to some of Japan's literature."

"What literature is that?"

"The literature form is Manga and Light Novels."

"I don't believe I have heard of those before. What are they?"

"Do you know the term graphic novel? That is what a Manga is. A Light Novel is a miniature book that is easily acceptable to put in a pocket for easy travel. Light Novels could reflect a story from Manga, but only with an increase in detail due having no pictures. If the Manga or Light Novels becomes very popular, it is later turned into an Anime."

"A what?"

"An anime, it is the Japanese term for their animation. I believe in America they call it a cartoon."

From the unusual conversation, B'Elanna was starting to understand what Seven was talking about. "So, you really like this genre of literature?"

"I do, I find the stories complicated, entertaining, and sometimes illogical. There is, unfortunately, a certain addiction that comes from reading. The term I believe is okatu, a person who goes to extreme measures, such cosplay, writing doujins, playing video games, and other various activities, for the sake of the literature."

"What is cosplay and doujins?"

By this time the married couple had sat down to the dining table for dinner. Seven had ordered two plates of chicken cordon bleu with pesto pasta and green beans. Once the food was on the table, Seven went on to answer her wife's question. "Cosplay is when a person dresses up as a certain character and doujins are how they say 'Fanfiction.'"

"Hm," she sounded after tasting the pasta, "An okatu sounds like Tom."

"You would be correct; Lieutenant Paris would be considered an okatu with his obsession with Captain Proton."

A moment of just eating, B'Elanna asked, "Are you becoming an okatu like Tom?"

"Negative, I enjoy manga and the like, but I would never go as far as Lieutenant Paris. Moderation is best in all things."

"What type of stories do you like to read?"

"I prefer to read yuri and shoujo-ai stories."

"You lost me."

"Lesbian fiction. _Yuri_ translates to 'lily' and _shoujo-ai_ means 'girls love.'" The most fascinating yuri story is _Simoun_."

"What is it about?"

"The story deals with a world where all children are born female. While in their teenaged years they have to decide which gender they want to be before going off to a supernatural spring. If they cannot decide then the spring decides for them. There is so much to the story, but this is the most important element in the story, since it is the main theme.

"I would invite you to pursue reading the story for further detail, but I know that you might not find it as pleasing as me. I also have no desire to force you to do anything that you do not wish."

At this B'Elanna gave seductive smile, "I wouldn't say I wouldn't enjoy it, especially, if I can come home to this every night."

"If you so desire, I would dutifully accomplish it for you."

"Kahless!"

After dinner, B'Elanna cleared the table of the dishes and put them in for recycling. She walked over to Seven and straddled her on the dining chair, "Thank-you Seven for the wonderful meal and romantic evening. Happy Anniversary!" The half breed leaned down and kissed Seven deeply. From behind, B'Elanna let loose the blonde's hair from its usual twist. The hair fell beautifully and the half-Klingon ran her fingers through it as her tongue found its way into the blonde's mouth. Pulling away for air, the raven haired woman asked, "Is there desert or are you it?"

"I'm only a portion of desert, but before we 'dig in' there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"B'Elanna, I would like to have a child with you."

Intensely, the half-breed looked at her wife closely, "We've discussed this before. We can't adopt since we're still in the Delta Quadrant and you can't…"

"I know I am unable to extract an egg from me; however, I still wish to have a child with you."

"The only other way we could have a child is to ask one of the male crewmembers to give us some of their sperm. Do you really want that?"

"I have no desire for our child to share the same DNA as some male crewmember on board Voyager."

"Listen Seven, I would love to have a child with you, but all of our options are a no go."

The blond looked a little distraught, almost forgetting her news, "I am sorry B'Elanna. I am not efficient enough for you."

"Be'nal don't talk like that, I love you more with each passing day."

"Could you ever feel perfected with just me?"

The half breed fell silent. She had wanted a child so much. After getting involved with Seven, she grew to appreciate her Klingon heritage and vowed that if she ever had a child that she would support her child. However, she loved Seven and thought they could have the family she wanted, but she found out about Seven's nonexistent reproduction system and her dream of having children came to nothing. It was a tough choice to make: give up on having children or lose the love of her life. "I would feel lost without you. I made my choice. I have no regrets."

"B'Elanna, you have made me happy. You have accepted who I am despite my many inadequacies. My only desire is to return the favor and make you happy. B'Elanna, I think I have found a way where we can have a child with our own combined DNA."

"How? Your eggs…"

The ex-Borg cut her off, "I do not mean by eggs, I referring to using some of my nanoprobes."

"Nanoprobes?" the thought alone scared the half-Klingon. "How can they help?"

"You may not know this B'Elanna, but nanoprobes are more than just a machine."

"What do you mean?"

"A nanoprobe's composition consists of both machine elements and organic compounds."

"Organic, like in biology?"

"Correct. A nanoprobe has the capability to hold and change DNA. My nanoprobes had changed my DNA to change to pigmentation of my skin while I was part of the Collective. However, they also adapted to my DNA and retain it."

"In other words, your nanoprobes contain your DNA."

"Correct. After I was severed from the collective, my nanoprobes were also severed from the collective and their objective for assimilation. They do what I request, in what way I require, for example bringing Neelix back to life. They had adapted to his DNA and are now a part of him without any residue of my DNA in him."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with us having a child?"

"The nanoprobes' adaptability to other DNA was a conundrum. After much time, I solved the conundrum and have developed a nanoprobe semen."

This sounds almost unbelievable. "Are you saying you can use your nanoprobes to impregnate me?"

"Affirmative. There have been times when my nanoprobes had proved to have the capability of reproduction, but those times were accidental. I had to calculate a way to program the nanoprobes to accomplish fertilization in a non-accidental manner."

Seven using her Borg strength hefted B'Elanna up as she held her. The half-breed wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I think the time has come for desert be'nal."

"Really?" the clingy woman asked with an up lifted eyebrow.

"Affirmative, so B'Elanna, do you desire to make a baby?"

It took a moment for everything to register with other woman, but when thoughts were sorted and clicked in place, B'Elanna could not believe that her dream would come true. She embraced the woman holding her as if holding onto something cherished. In the blonde's ear, she whispered, "Yes, my love."

"Excellent, but first a bath."

"Okay, but Seven, how this going to work?"

"First we make love and after a few orgasms from both of us, I will then insert my tubules in your core. The process would probably be quite intense."

To B'Elanna, it was like a dream come true. She had every now and then wondered what that would feel like."

"How would our child come out?"

"Like us, but with some Borg enhancement, the child will be female. However, the child will not appear like One did, I have removed such threats of accelerated maturation. I made sure your pregnancy will go according to normalcy. I have no wish harm you in anyway. For our daughter, she will not need to regenerate like I used to for she would not require a cortical node."

Fears aside, B'Elanna said, " Okay, let's go make that baby, love."


End file.
